gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Daniel Fortesque
Sir Daniel Fortesque is the main protagonist in all MediEvil games. He is voiced by Jason Wilson. Before Death Dan was born in 1250. For years, he had regaled the nobles of Gallowmere with tales of slain dragons and vanquished legions. The King was so impressed that he made Dan a knight and appointed him head of the Royal Battalion. Of course it was just an honorary post - Gallowmere had not seen war in many centuries - but the King liked stories, and Daniel was an excellent storyteller. But then, in 1286 the evil sorcerer Zarok returned from years in exile. Embittered and filled with wrath, he threatened to unleash an army of demons that he built using the "darkest of magic". The King was in desperate need of a hero and he knew exactly who he wanted. Daniel was dragged from his bed and thrust at the front of King's army to face the undead horde. The battle commenced and within seconds Dan fell to the ground, struck in the eye with the very first arrow fired. His wound was fatal and the army was left to continue the fight without him. Embarrassed by Dan's poor show, and realising the people needed to feel safe, King Peregrin declared that Sir Daniel Fortesque had died in mortal combat, seconds after slaying the sinister wizard. A hero's tomb was erected to Dan, the history books inscribed with tales of his valour. ''MediEvil'' In 1386, Zarok returns again. Using the magic within a mysterious spellbook, he robs the townsfolk of Gallow's Town of their souls and raises the dead to create a new army of unholy creatures. Unfortunately for him, he also brings Dan back from the dead. For some unknown reason, Daniel retains his free will and isn't controlled by Zarok. Because of this, he is the only one who can stop him. Daniel awakens in his crypt. The situation is quickly explained to him by Gargoyles that reside within it. Daniel then travels through Gallowmere alone, aided by heroes of the past and inhabitants of the land, collecting chalices and fighting Zarok's minions, until eventually reaching Zarok's Lair. After a great battle, from which Dan emerges victorious, Zarok releases a powerful spell that causes his lair to collapse. Zarok is killed in the process, but Dan escapes with the help of a giant bird. Daniel then returns to his crypt and later joins the heroes in the Hall of Heroes. ''MediEvil 2'' 500 years after the events of MediEvil, Lord Palethorn finds the spellbook and raises the dead as Zarok did before him. Dan is awakened again, this time in a museum located in Kensington, London. Winston, a ghost explains the current events to Dan and leads him to Professor Hamilton Kift. The Professor tells Dan that he is the only one who can stop Palethorn and that he must do so by collecting the missing pages of the spellbook before Palethorn gets them first. During a later stage in the game, Daniel manages to free a mummy princess named Kiya. They eventually fall in love. Dan travels through Victorian London, fighting monsters, collecting chalices and even travelling through time, until finally reaching Palethorn. The villain uses the final page of the spellbook to summon a great Demon to kill Dan. Thankfully, Dan manages to defeat the Demon along with Palethorn. In a last attempt to defeat Dan, he activates a time bomb which causes the whole place to explode. Dan manages to survive, however. Daniel's fate in the game depends on the amount of chalices collected throughout the game (It is unknown which ending is canon).: *If the player doesn't collect all chalices, a FMV where Dan and Kiya return to Kiya's tomb together is shown. They enter Kiya's grave together and die. *If the player collects all chalices, a FMV where the Time Machine appears before Dan and Kiya is seen. They travel trough time, unexpectedly ending up in Zarok's Lair. They are soon confronted by Palethorn in a monstrous form similiar to the one Zarok took in the final battle in MediEvil. ''MediEvil: Resurrection'' Daniel's role remains largely unchanged from his role in MediEvil, with little to no changes to the story. Trapped inside his skull is Al-Zalam, a genie that lost his power because of Zarok. Guided by this mysterious being, he travels through Gallowmere, working his way to Zarok. Death advices Dan to find the Anubis Stone, an ancient artifact with great power that could be useful in his battle against Zarok. In the end, Daniel manages to defeat Zarok. Al-Zalam is set free and Daniel returns to his crypt, joining the hall of heroes in spirit. Appearance 'Alive' Daniel was barely shown alive during the game. Unfortunately, his face was never shown, due to his helmet. He is described having a square jaw, steely gaze and a thick shock of hair, as black as ravens' wings. 'After Death' Daniel wears the very same armour he wore when he was alive, excluding his helmet (except for the Japanese version, where it is an optional accessory). In MediEvil 2, he wears gloves that are absent in the first game and its remake. 'Dragon Potion/Armour' A magical potion/piece of armour Daniel finds during his journey through Gallowmere. It is made of Dragon's scales and is green in colour. His head is replaced with a dragon's head while wearing it. His eye remains absent on the dragon head. 'Victorian Clothing' During one of his misions in MediEvil 2, Daniel has to dress up as a Victorian gentleman in order to gain entry into a club. His disguise includes a beard and a cylinder hat. 'Mullock King' In order to escape from the sewers, Daniel has to dress up as the king of the mullocks. They look very similiar, the only difference between them is their height and Dan's abscence of an eye. 'Golden Armour' When Daniel travels in time to save Kiya, he meets himself from the past. The two Daniels shake their hands and combine into one. This creates the Golden Armour. The Professor states it is made of the same material as the Golden Shield. This armour, unlike any other in the game actually offers additional protection from enemy attacks. ''Other Appearances'' Daniel appeared as an unlockable character in Everybody's Golf 2'' (known as Hot Shots Golf ''2 in North America). Gallery Untitled-1 copy.png|Daniel in MediEvil, without the helmet. Kgjh.png|Daniel in MediEvil, with helmet. Ghjg.png|Daniel wearing the Dragon Armour. Daniel2.png|Daniel in MediEvil 2. Victorian.png|Daniel wearing victorian clothing. MullockDan.png|Daniel dressed as the Mullock King. HFJFJFH.png|Dan wearing the Golden Armour. Untitled-1 copy.png Category:Characters